wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Mjorn Augmentation Patterns
Mjorn has a specialty in using the genetics as well as electromagnetics in their technologies. This specialty has lead to the creation of patterns long thought lost in using electromagnetic currents and various genetic or mechanical bionic augmentation. Forge Mjorn as a minor Forge World at the edge of known space is highly advanced thanks to it's close proximity to the Tau Empire and their Xenarite factions has learned some of the secrets of the advanced technology to produce solely Human technologies. Many of the Augmentations are exclusive to the Magos of Mjorn. In this fashion they are only seen with the Mjorn Skitarii and their allies. Much are options Mjorn Tech-priests use for the Mjorn Pattern Skitarii Classes that are unique to that Forge World. The Organicist faction of Mjorn is responsible for many of the Genetic and biological enhancements, a sub-sect of them however work with their Electromagnetic focused brethren to create the wonders of augmentation they have. The Electro-priests of Mjorn are fanatical warrior Tech-priests who is able to wield powerful blasts of electricity as a weapon, which makes him a valuable member of the Mechanicus' Battle Congregations. On Mjorn they have discovered other ways to channel and develop the Motive Force of Electoos to further the Quest for Knowledge in developing some of the more exotic patterns of Mjorn. Augmentation Patterns General Augmentation Patterns Olympian-class pneumatic piston and synth muscle Bionic Arm replacements and Anaconda-class Mechahendrites are two types of general production patterns in which Mjorn is known for Augmentation of humans. Eye replacement with bionic ocular upgrades with targeting matrix, full spectrum biometric and medical scanner, telescopic magnification with rangefinder and biometric tagging capabilities, and Electromagnetic, Ultraviolet, and Night vision alternate vision modes are common among the tech-priests and their chosen on Mjorn. Posidon Class Graft Perforating the muscles with micro-fibers increases overall strength and decreases the potential for muscle damage from exertion. Strong synthetic fibers are woven through the skin, dramatically reducing damage taken from most attacks. By reinforcing the skeleton with a synthetic weave, bones can be made almost unbreakable. In the event of bone trauma, a Biologis generated gel that get produced in the spinal column using fibers to act as conduits to allow for improved healing and bone regeneration in a matter of days. It combines several useful applications: a local anesthetic, disinfectant and clotting agent all in one. Once applied, the gel is designed to grip tight to flesh until subjected to a frequency of ultrasound. It is sealable against liquids - most notably blood - as well as contaminants and gasses. Odin Class Bionic Arm Augmentation The augmentation activates a schedule of coupled, pulsed electric field exposure treatments, which augment and restore the bone marrow cell population. This grants the user the strength to briefly lift and throw very large objects. Heat generated from electroactive polymers in the augmentation enables thermal actuation of the polymers, allowing users to carry larger loads. Transfer of air pressure captured from the rapid contractions of the artificial muscle provide further power to the arm's pneumatic actuators. Ionic, electro-active polymers can be actuated through the diffusion of ions throughout the arm's musculature and thus provide greater dexterity and strength. Hermes Class Bionic Leg Augmentation The Hermes Class is an augmented artificial limb built on a framework of advanced polymers and lightweight metals. In place of an organic musculature, these augmentations utilize 'myomers'-bunches of electro-stimulated plastic cables that mimic the actions of muscle tissues, but to a greatly strengthened degree. In combination with tiny motors and shock-absorbing liquid polymer buffers, these bionics are capable of far exceeding human physical attributes. Mjorn Rebreather Implant Augmentation The Implanted Rebreather is frequently coupled with a chemical air filter to prevent acute injury from inhaled toxins or biological agents. The augmentation contains a narrow strip of fiberglass laminated with titanium dioxide (TiO2). A drip-feed of energy keeps the TiO2 electrified such that it continuously breaks apart toxic chemicals, producing water vapor and other harmless molecules. Almost all dangerous inhaled agents can be broken down in this fashion, rendering the user safely immune to a broad spectrum of weaponized toxins. Artemis Nervous System Bionic Augmentation By activating the "attention" button in the parasympathetic nervous system. While activating the vagus nerve, burst of norepinephrine and acetylcholine flood the motor cortex and enabled rapid learning and re-learning, along with increased bursts of mental focus. Electro-Priest Exclusive Patterns of Augmentation Energy Conversion Augmentation Employing processes similar to those whereby the human digestive system converts organic nutrients from food into electrochemical energy, the augmentation adapts electrochemicals into energy for discrete capacitors, and charging those cells with augmentation-dedicated energy. Discharge Class Projected Energy Pattern Augmentation The Electrical Discharge System, is capable of firing a 200-milliamp arc of electricity. Useful for incapacitating targets, the high current causes muscular contractions strong enough to clamp down on the heart and prevent full cardiac arrest, leaving the target unconscious but alive. The Discharge Class is powered by aluminum graphite batteries housed within the forearm. Nova Class Augmentation Used to propel themselves horizontally at great speed across a short distance, whether on the ground or in the air. Achieved this by generating an electromagnetic pulse-wave behind the user, which applies pressure evenly across the user's back. Electromagnetic Decelerator A variation of the Nova Class Augmentation. This discreet augmentation is surgically implanted in the user's lower back, slightly above the coccyx at the base of the vertebral column. The device has an accelerative descent sensor built in; in freefall, the unit will automatically activate an Electromagnetic Field decelerator generating a fixed-focus electromagnetic lensing field, projected downward along the plane of the drop. This field pushes against the planet's magnetosphere and slows the user's descent to a manageable velocity, allowing him to fall from up to thirty two feet. Rare Pattern of Augmentation Pulse Class Projected Energy Blast Pattern Augmentation Mounted into a Arm Bionic is an invisible deuterium-fluoride laser to generate a wall of concussive force that knocks down targets and displaces objects. It is invaluable in crowd-control scenarios where threats must be neutralized and casualties kept to a minimum. The weapon has a long firing cycle, a short operational range, and a lengthy recharge time. Deutrium fluoride laser operates at about 3.8 µm (infrared region) Psyker Classed Augmentations Flare-Class Spinal Graft Pattern Grafted to the spine and affixed by thick cables to heavy metal vambraces, these metre-long poles are designed to conduct psychic energy, allowing a psyker to channel more greedily and aggressively, bleeding away some of the excess power. Category:TechCaptain Category:Technology Category:Imperial Technology Category:Ishtar Subsector Category:Adeptus Mechanicus